Hunter's View
by mss.kennedy
Summary: This is sweep from Hunters point of view to the end. from fighting with cal to saying goodbye to Morgan. i will update soon but it takes a while to write the chapters. i want everything perfect. I'm Back, new chapter soon. keep checking in
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok so this is the story from hunters POV. I've tried to be as accurate as possible but I'm missing some of the books and I never read the first two but here it goes. Also I want everyone to know that Sweep is the property of Cate Tiernan and I do not own the characters or any of the writing I took from her book. This is just for enjoyment. Tell me what you think.

Hunter unloaded the final of 6 suitcases from the back of his rental car. The airport had looked at him like he was breaking some cardinal law by taking the maximum allowed luggage as well as carry on. The luggage situation was by far not his fault. Only one of the bags, one of the smaller ones, was his. The other 5 belonged to his cousin sky. She was now being unhelpful and checking out the home the council had rented to the duration of his stay in America. If Hunter had anything to say about it, they would be gone before the winter snow had lifted. Hunter was already prepared for anything this mission threw at him. He spent months studying Selene and his half brother Cal. The only progression now was to investigate their movements within this town. Make contact with the covens they are associating with and warn them of the danger without alerting Selene. Hunter closed the trunk of his car and looked up at the home the council had rented for him. It looked better than most of the other places the council placed him in. Most places that charge month by month are small and ugly and smell, usually of cat pee. This place needed some obvious work but it seemed large. Dragging two of the bags behind him, Hunter went up the walk and into the house. It was cold and dark inside so using his magesight Hunter has to find his own way around. The main room was spacious and had a fire place. There was some mix and match furniture that made it seem cozy in the typical male decorating tastes way. He continued to the kitchen which surprised him. There were dried herbs in several places. It was obviously not the first time the council had used this home. There was magic lingering in the walls. Hunter followed the back hall that was lined with some old books to another large family room that contained no furniture. Sadly, it would probably stay that way. At least he and Sky would have a place to work their spells. He went back down the main hall way and started up with the bags in hand. Hunter could hear Sky in one room so he went there with her bag first. She had taken the smaller of the two rooms. She always did. It made no sense since she was more likely to have someone stay over. Not that Hunter hadn't, and not that he was against a little distraction. Hell he may even find one here. It just didn't happen as frequently as Sky had her distractions.

"The power still hasn't been turned on Hunter, we'll have to start a fire and get take out." Sky said coming up to him and grabbing her bag. There was a bed in here and this room seemed to have been left behind.

Hunter looked around to his room and saw that he didn't have such luck. Other than a mattress and a box spring, there wasn't much. It suited him though. "You get the fire and I'll get the bags." Hunter told Sky.

It had been a week since Hunter began his work in Widows vale and nothing was happening. Cal went to school and came home. He had started a coven but they were a bunch of school children and probably were just a cover for whatever was going on. Selene didn't do anything suspicious either. Hunter had met with most of the members of Selene's coven but most were harmless. He had spent a lot of time with the owner of a local magic store, Alice. She seemed nice and her aura showed no signs of secrets and lies. Sky had got a job at a local record store so the house was quiet most of the time. Even though Hunter made his way to Red Kill to sit and talk with Alice. Unfortunately Hunter could tell right away that Alice was not there but David was. Hunter didn't have many chances to talk to David and every time he got the chance David didn't talk much. Hunter figured he would try again today so he pushed open the front door.

David was standing at the counter going over ledger books. "Hello Hunter, back again I see. Are you looking for anything special?" David asked

Hunter took is chance to jump at the opening, "no but you can still help me. By now you probably know who and what I am." David nodded during Hunters pause. "I'm just looking for information. Anything you could tell me."

David shook his head, "there's nothing here. Selene's been amazing since she got here. So helpful." David looked down at his books.

"How about others that have showed up with her. Any bad feelings, uncertainty, any unusually powerful witches showing up?" Hunter knew he had hit a spot when David quickly looked up.

David also must have known about seekers because even though he looked reluctant he gave up the information. "Alice knows more that me but Selene's son started a coven with some of the students in Widow's vale. It turns out that one of the student's he signed up was a blood witch. At that she's the daughter of Maeve Riordan. Supposedly she's already powerful and she's never practiced before. But I'm not really one to talk to. Alice knows more than me."

Hunter thanked David for the information and bought some candles and left. When Hunter left the store he saw Alice walking up the street. When she saw him she gave him a big smile. Most people were afraid of seekers. Like somehow they would take you away for making a simple mistake in one of your spells. Alice never showed any of those fears. She was open and loving with everyone and it just showed how powerful and skilled she really was.

"Hello hunter. How are you today?" Alice asked as she stopped before him.

"I'm fine. Alice can we have a cup of tea. I was talking to David and he told me you may have information to aid me." Hunter said. Alice nodded and motioned to the door next to the stores.

"Sure. As long as you help me with my bags."

Alice poured two glasses of tea and then returned the kettle to the stove. This was the first time Hunter had been in Alice's apartment and it was absolutely her. It was tidy and cozy.

"So how can I help you Hunter." Alice said as she sat down.

"David told me about a witch Cal Blair had found in Widows Vale. The daughter of Maeve Riordan." Hunter started.

"Yes, Morgan. It wasn't just Cal who found her but the whole of Wicca community. When the wave hit Belwicket no one thought anyone survived but a few years later the announced the death and two of the names matched two from Belwicket. Morgan is in every way interesting. She is powerful but naive. She has so much to learn but Cal is helping. And I'm trying to also. I'm trying to lead her without overwhelming her. She doesn't even know her own clan. I fear that to learn that now would be too much. She needs to take things in steps." Alice finished and then took a sip of tea.

"Your right in your thinking but she has to be taught what to look out for. And who to look out for." Hunter said with bitterness in his voice.

"I'll have none of that again young man. Selene and her son are good people. You're not going to find what you're looking for here. If you would like you can come as my guest to tonight's circle at Selene's home just to be sure." Alice reprimanded. There are not many people who would reprimand a seeker. His sister, cousin and aunt were the only ones who came to mind.

"Thank you Alice. For the tea and the invite. I'll see you there." Hunter said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. If he drove fast he would be able to make is the Widows Vale before school let out. He would be able to see who this Morgan was. If she was who Alice said she was, then Cal would be all over her. This was why Selene had stayed here for so long. The council was right to send him. He would be the only one able to take them down.

Hunter sat outside Widows Vale high school. Students were starting to stream out but no sign on cal yet. He was most likely taking his time. Finally a group of students came out smiling together. Most were breaking up and going their own way and Cal and another girl went toward the parking lot away from where he was. Cal was holding her had and kissing her. It was sickening how he was using this girl. She would end up broken or dead. And she would never know it was all fake until it was too late. But if hunter did his job right she would just end up broken. And that would have to do. Hunter turned his car on and headed home to get ready for tonight's circle. He knew that sky was getting ready to host her own first circle tomorrow but he would need her tonight.

Hunter stared at Selene Blair. She had yet to say anything rude to him but he could feel her tension and displeasure. And why not. Hunter was the end of her marriage. Daniel Niall chose England over America. Fiona over Selene. Hunter over Calhoon. Some how the idea that this bothered her made Hunter feel a little better. They were now winding down and people where leaving. Sky was getting their coats and Hunter was saying his goodbyes to David and Alice. Sky came back and handed Hunter his coat and put her own on. As they were walking to the entrance hall Hunter could have sworn he saw Morgan duck into another room but as they continued to walk they saw no doors she could have gone into. Why was she hiding?

By the time Hunter woke up the next morning he had one hell of a cold. He knew the tactic right away. Someone wanted him gone and was willing to work forbidden magic to get what they wanted. Luckily he was ready for this and continued like normal. Even though his whole body screamed for rest. By the time he got himself dressed and fed, he knew he was probably too late to catch Cal at home but it was worth a try. Luckily though he passed Cal's truck as he was passing down Widows Vale's main road. Morgan was with him and they were headed out of town toward red kill. Hunter waited till he was a discreet distance behind them and then followed slowly. They were most likely on their way to practical magic. By the time Hunter had found a parking Cal and Morgan were in the store. He had to work quickly if he was going to place the tracker on Cal's truck. Who knew how long they would be. The snow was cold against Hunter's skin. He looked under the whole truck for a spot to put the stone. Hunter found the perfect spot and put the stone up with some hide me spells. He then heard the door to practical magic open up. He already knew it was Cal and Morgan. Morgan immediately looked uncomfortable. Like someone who knew they were guilty. What if Alice was wrong? What if Morgan knew what she was doing? Hunter would have to watch himself either way.

"What are you doing Niall?" Cal demanded. His voice was low and steady and hunter could tell he was barely controlled. What would it take to throw him over the edge? If Cal attacked Hunter then Hunter would have reason to formally question Cal. And that would be the only time Hunter would actually enjoy a formal questioning.

"I'm admiring your big American car," hunter said but he was really thinking how ugly and how much of a gas guzzler it was. Hunter's nose started to run again to he grabbed one of the tissues he had put into his winter jacket. The cold outside and the cold in his body were starting to take their toll. When Hunter looked away, Cal took his chance to sweep the car. He hoped that Hunter hadn't noticed but it was useless. Hunter didn't miss a beat and caught the movement.

"Hello Morgan." Hunter said trying to get a read on her. "Interesting company you keep." Hunter said as Morgan shifted uncomfortably. It was just another sign that Hunter was trained to watch for. Hunter stepped onto the sidewalk but Cal came between her and Hunter. Hunter couldn't help but scowl in hatred of Cal. Hunter chose to talk around Cal. "so Cal is teaching you the secrets of Wicca, is he?" Hunter leaned against the hood of Cal's truck, "of course, he has quite a few secrets of his own, eh?"

"You can leave now, Naill." Call responded in anger.

"No, I think not," hunter replied evenly. "I think I'll be around for a while. Who knows, I might have to teach Morgan a thing or two myself." Hunter smiled inwardly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Morgan asked angrily.

Hunter just shrugged.

"Get away from me," Cal tried to sound in charge. It was funny how he said me not us. There may have been hope for Morgan yet.

"There's one thing you should learn Morgan," hunter said, "Cal isn't the only blood witch around. He'd like to think he's a big man, but he's really just a small fry. One day you'll realize that. And I want to be there to see it."

"Go to hell" Cal spat back at Hunter.

"Look you don't know me." Morgan angrily told Hunter. "You don't know anything about me. So shut up and leave us alone." Morgan started for her side of the car.

As Morgan was passing Hunter when Hunter felt a rush of power. It hit him in the stomach and he drew back. She couldn't have spelled him. She wasn't strong enough. He should have never let his guard down with her.

"Please Cal," Morgan said in a small voice, "let's go." Morgan waited for Cal to respond and then repeated, "Please Cal."

Cal pulled his Keys from his pocket and went to his car door. Morgan opened hers.

"Good-bye Morgan." Hunter called.

They sped away from where Hunter was standing.

Was it possible that she spelled him; she was new to this and uninitiated? There was no way. All Hunter knew was that Morgan may not to be trusted. Maybe they already got to her.

That night Sky had her first circle. One by one people showed up and they kept getting younger and younger. Hunter thought it would be best if he gave his offering to the Goddess and then hid away in his room until things were done. As he passed down the narrow hall, Hunter could hear Sky in the Kitchen preparing for the entertainment. Hunter opened the door to the empty family room that they had converted into a circle room. He drew one perfect circle on the floor that would fit him and then invoked the Goddess at the four points. He then sat and meditated on what he wanted from the goddess. It was the same as always, to show him things lost and things found. It was Hunter's hope that the Goddess would one day bring him to his parents or the other way around.

As hunter sent his energy out he knew that tonight's request would not go to him but to someone else. He could feel the Goddess revealing herself to someone else. Hunter hoped that the person would use the power for only well. He had seen to many good people get hurt by invoking some thing they didn't understand.

Hunter cleaned up his circle and went back out into the kitchen to see Sky. Sky had outdone herself tonight. Hunter grabbed one of the brownies that she had made. It was funny how witches craved sweets after they finished a circle. Hunter always went for the brownies.

" Sky I think we should place protection spells on Morgan's home tonight. Those and watch spells. I don't trust her but I don't want her hurt either."

Sky looked up at Hunter and took the spoon that she was licking chocolate sauce out of her mouth. " can it wait until tomorrow. this is probably going to run late. Oh yeah your Aunt called and said Alwyn got in trouble at school again. Something about hitting some guy."

Hunter shook his head. " Morgan will have to wait. My night is shot. If you want me I'll be upstairs getting yelled at by Aunt Shelagh for teaching Alwyn how to fight."

Sky laughed as hunter walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. It was packed with people and one guy was leaving. A girl stood with him. Looking like she didn't want him to go. Hunter could feel some of the girls eyes on him so he decided to run upstairs and hide.

Sky and Hunter stepped out of Hunters car under heavy cloaking spells. Morgan's family had left earlier and Hunter and Sky didn't need any nosey neighbor setting off the alarms. It was going to take a lot more than one pass but at least they could get the first layer down today. When the reached the front of the house, wordlessly Sky and Hunter started to walk in opposite directions around the parameter of the house. They laid runes at entrances to the house and on the ground. Finally after what seemed like hours, Sky and Hunter got back in the car.

"you so owe me a tea and soup Hunter." Sky said.

Hunter turned the car on and drove toward town. What would he do without his cousin?

Hunter got up before the sun the next morning. He was up at a decent time considering he was up half of the night going over some of his books. He dressed and fed himself making as little noise as possible so he didn't wake Sky up. Hunter then went to his car and drove to Morgan's place to keep an eye on her. He was freezing his tail off by the time Morgan walked out of the house. Morgan and her sister couldn't have been more different. Hunter laughed at how he and his sister were just the same way. Morgan like Alwyn looked totally unprepared for the day and was frazzled and rushing. Morgan's sister on the other hand was perfectly ready and taking her time. the type who keeps her cool under pressure.

Hunter let them get a little up the road before he followed them to the school. Nothing seemed out of place. Just a normal school day. Hunter remembered how boring those days were and here he is back doing it again. At least he didn't have to go in. Hunter figured he wouldn't get anything interesting today. Both Cal and Morgan knew he was watching and would be too scared to try anything. Hunter was now convinced that Morgan was 100 involved in Cal's scheme. Hopefully the council would recognize that she had never been shown another way.

After about an hour of waiting outside the school, hunter drove around the corner to the local bakery and bought a tea, muffin and the paper. He sat down and started to read when he mumbled to himself, " what's Americas obsession with violence".

" It keeps life interesting." He heard a female voice say.

Hunter put down his paper and looked at the female standing in front of him. She had a pretty face and she smiled at him with perfect teeth. She had blond hair and blue eyes but her hair was too blond to be natural. She pulled it off well.

" can I sit here?" she asked and hunter looked at the empty tables around him.

" sure." Hunter said as he moved his things around. The girl sat down and placed her things on her half of the table.

" sorry to bother you. I just hate sitting alone. My name is Sara by the way." She continued.

" hunter." Hunter told her as he started to get comfortable again.

" let me guess.", She said, " not American. Me neither. I'm from Canada. How are you liking it here. I love it."

Hunter was having trouble keeping up she spoke so fast but over the next 3 hours she made him laugh. By the time they left the had already set up a date to meet again. Sara was an open book and very friendly. What would it hurt to have a brief thing. Hunter did warn her that he would be leaving when he was finished here but she was still up for it.

Hunter cleaned the table up and decided to go back to the school and see if he could catch Cal or Morgan before they left the school. It was colder outside then when he went into the bakery.

Hunter pulled up to the school as Morgan and Cal pulled away. There was no point trying to follow her because it looked as if she was just on the way home. Hunter decided just to go home. Take a shower and enjoy some reading in front of a warm fire.

When he walked into the house he could smell Sky cooking Spaghetti with the music blasting from the kitchen. Hunter stopped with his hand on the door knob when he recognized the song. It was Strawberry Fields by the Beetles. Memories assaulted Hunter and Sky poked her head around the kitchen opening. When she saw it was him she turned the music off right away.

" Sorry Hunter. I didn't know you would be home so soon. Supper is almost ready." Sky said.

ok I'm changing POV to First person because it's so much easier 

I didn't say anything. I just trudged up the stairs to my bedroom and flopped down in my bed. My room was quite frankly a mess. There were clothes every where and Kleenex on the floor. The bed was unmade and the room smelled like it needed to be aired out. I needed to clean and soon. Time just seemed to be running out. I made a promise to clean after a shower and supper and a bit of reading. I would also bribe Sky into doing my laundry.

I went down stairs and Sky placed a plate in front of me. She got her own and started to talk.

" so next Saturday we should have more people at the circle. I was also hoping you could participate this time. also I have Morgan's friend getting some hair so we can place a protection spell on her. We should do you too if both Selene and Cal have tried to attack you."

" I don't think Cal has had much to do with any of this." I said as I put a fork full of spaghetti in my mouth.

" You still think that it was Morgan that sent the shock to you. Face it Hunter. There's no way. Come on there's no way a uninitiated witch could do that." Sky said.

I nodded my head but I still wasn't convinced. It had to have been Morgan when she passed me. It felt like a mistake. If it was Cal he would have go for the hurt. This was more like letting me know she was there. I know how crazy it sounds but there's no other way to explain it. He powers were able to break through all of my protection spells that I keep in place. Even though now I'm starting to think they are useless. This stupid cold is not natural.

After finishing doing the dishes I went back up stairs and started to clean my room. I picked all the Kleenex up and I made sure that I put the dirty clothes in the hamper. I also put clean sheet's on the bed. My room looked so empty right now.

I flopped down and tried to get to sleep. I kept thinking about my anger toward Cal, and Morgan. What was her problem? My thoughts then drifted to where they always go every night. To my mother, father, sister, and brother. I think of how great it would be to wake up and nothing would have changed. Mom would still be cooking breakfast listening to strawberry fields, dad would be studying in his office or working on the lawn, Alwyn close at his feet. Linden and I would go swimming at the rocks or getting in trouble somewhere. But as I grow older I know that this is only possible in my mind. I'll never find that kind of happiness again.

The next evening Sky came in and threw her bag and jacket on the couch. I was there reading a book by the fire.

" I swear Hunter, this is not how I want to spend my day's off. There was nothing going on at that school." She flopped down and grabbed one of the takeout containers from the coffee table.

" hey, that's mine.", I said. Sky just looked at me and scowled. I sat up and grabbed another container and started to eat. " What else has been going on?"

" not much. There's defiantly something going on at Selene's. there's people coming and going all the time and the house is like a fortress. What ever is going on, it's going to happen soon." She said while stuffing her face.

" I think I should try to talk to Morgan when she's alone. Find out why she's so important." I said.

Sky and I both looked at the phone and seconds later it rang. It didn't feel like the usual people. I picked it up and said hello.

" hi is this Hunter? It's Sara." The voice on the other end said. Sky looked at me like she expected me to tell her who was on the phone.

" oh hi. I was hoping you would call." I said.

" I ended up with a night off tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to catch that movie." She said.

I agreed and we set up a place and time to meet. I would also go to Morgan's and speak to her before the date. That way I would have nothing on my mind, well nothing other that the fact that is been a very long time. I had to tell my brain to shut up. No girl was impressed by a desperate male. I hung up the phone and Sky looked at me.

" so should I go missing tomorrow night." She laughed.

I grabbed one of the pillows of the couch and threw it in her face. I then went upstairs so that I could make sure my room was clean. Just in case. It would be nice to have a distraction to the anger in me every time I think of Cal and Morgan. Which is all the time. especially Morgan. She drives me crazy and get's under my skin.

Wednesday morning I woke up late. Casting out my senses I could tell Sky was already gone to work. My cold seemed so much worse today which was typical. I threw some laundry in and walked around the house in my boxers on until the clean clothes were ready. I loved the house when it was this quiet. Growing up there was always noise. With 4 girls and 2 boys in the house you were never alone. I was never really alone until Linden died. We shared everything. Room, clothes and toys. The first few months were hard to get through being alone but now it's the same as always. The time alone is golden.

My clothes were finally done so I put them on right from the dryer. They felt so warm and my cold felt a bit better as I walked out the door to my car. I would have to confront Morgan today. It could go both ways but I don't think she's going to run into my arm's and forsake Cal.

I drove to her place and parked in front to wait for her to get home from school. It felt like forever until she made it home. As she pulled into the driveway I was frozen to the seat and never felt worse in my life.

Morgan and her sister got out of the car and started up the walk. I got out of my car.

" Morgan!" I called and she wheeled around.

As I closed the door to my car I could see her and her sister talking and then her sister went inside. I hope Morgan didn't just tell her to call the cops.

" hello, Morgan." I said as I approached her.

" what do you want." She spat at me I anger. I must really be pissing her off and ruining her plans with Cal.

My cold forced me to cough, " I want to talk to you."

Morgan threw her bag up onto the porch, " about what?" she asked.

I walked closer to her and continued, " let's talk about you Morgan." _Let's talk about kissing you Morgan_. My mind thought. I couldn't understand where that had come from. It must have been because I was so close to her right now. It must be because her plump lips were so close and it had been so long. But I was going to take care of that tonight. Just my mind getting mixed up was all it was. Still I rubbed my hand threw my hair in my typical self conscious was and didn't get the dame effect as I was wearing a cap.

" you don't know what your doing with Cal." I told her in a reassuring voice

She shook her head in anger, " you don't even know-" she started but I cut her off

" it's not you fault. This is all new to you. you can't be expected to know about Cal and his mother and who they are. No one blames you." I said. She looked madder by the word and maybe she did know just who Cal was, she just didn't care.

" no one blames me for what.", She demanded, " what are you talking about. I don't even know you. where do you get off telling me about people I know, people I care about."

I shrugged, " your stumbling into something bigger and darker than you could possibly imagine." Score points for cryptic brooding mysterious British guy. God that sounded stupid.

" oh," she said sarcastically. " stop, stop, your scaring me."

Well fine then, I thought, don't take me seriously, will I care when you die. I was so pissed off I wanted to walk away but I had to set a few things straight. " Cal's lied to you. he isn't what or who you think he is. Neither he nor his mother. I'm here to warn you. don't be stupid. Look at me!" I pointed to my face that was so obviously sick. Not one of my best looking moments I'll admit, " do you think this is normal? Because it isn't. they're working magic on me-"

" oh are you kidding me?" Morgan interrupted. " are you actually telling me they're plotting against you? give me a break!" Morgan said and then she spun to go inside.

I caught her wrist in my hand and held a little tighter than I should have. She hit my hand by doing so and she got me with witch fire. I pulled my hand away from her startled. It hit me why Cal and Selene wanted this girl. She was uninitiated and she could do that to me. They didn't want her as play thing. They wanted her as an allies. They wanted what her power could bring to their coven.

"So that's it." I whispered. " that's why he wants you." my hand still hurt.

" Get the hell away from me." Morgan shouted. " or do you really want to hurt you." she said menacingly.

" trying to show me just what a powerful Woodbane you are?" I said out of anger. I knew she probably didn't know or just found out what she was. She was still sorting things out for herself. I was ruining everything I told Alice to do. " that's right, I know your secret. I know you're Woodbane." I spat like it was an insult but in truth I was one too. I was just so angry and anything I could use to hurt her right now was worth it.

" You don't know anything." She whispered.

Maeve Riordan," I shrugged, " Belwicket. They were all Woodbane. Don't act like you don't know."

" your lying." She yelled and it hit me that she really didn't know. Who knows what she was told about Woodbanes and I just told her in the meanest way possible.

" you can't hide it." I said. " you can't pretend it away. Your Woodbane, Cal is Woodbane, and the two of you are dancing with fire. But it's going to stop. You have a choice, and he does too, and I'm here to make sure you make the right one." I said.

"who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice, " why are you doing this to me?"

" I'm Hunter," I smiled, " I'm the youngest member of the International Council of Witches. And I'm Cal's half brother."

I smiled at Morgan's form running into the house. From now on I would have to closely watch her. I turned and walked to my car. Soon this would all be over. My cold would be gone, I would be home in England, and I would never have to deal with Morgan again. I turned on my car and started back home. I still had a bit before my date and I hoped to get a little warmed up.

I met Sara at the location she had gave me over the phone but when I got there I couldn't see any buildings. She had promised the best supper ever so I had chosen not to eat but no I was regretting my choice. There was no way I could get through a movie without food. Sara started walking towards a van that was emitting smoke and I realized that it wasn't a van but a chip truck. She ordered two hot dogs and two fries with gravy and cheese.

" in Canada we call these poutine. I love these but they don't seem to get it just like home. Even though this place actually uses cheese curds and the right type of gravy." Sara smiled.

I took a bite and burn the top of my mouth with the gravy, " fuck….or sorry I burn myself."

She laughed and smiled at me, then started to eat her own. She was cute in a small I have no idea about your world kind of way. Nothing like Morgan who thought she knew everything and was tallish and had a strong facial structure and beautiful hair. And I'm stopping now.

After we stuffed ourselves full with the Poutine we drove in my car to the theater. She had explained that she lived just up the road from the chip truck so she had walked. The movie was ok by I barely paid attention to it and I couldn't tell you is it was suppose to be a action movie, a comedy, or a romance. We both got back into my car and put our seat belts on. We made small talk as I drove Sara back home and when I stopped in front of her apartment she looked at me before getting out.

" I really liked this. How about on Friday we do supper. Or we can stay in." she said as she leaned over and kissed me. I nodded my head yes. " great. I'll see you at 7 then." She said as she got out of the car and went up the walk. I shook my head as I pulled away from the curb.

Thursday was fairly uneventful for me. I cleaned the house, meditated, made supper and then placed sigil's around Morgan's home. I was itching to do something. But I was stuck until someone made a move.

Friday I waited outside the high school for Morgan and Cal to come out. Morgan was first and she waited for Cal by his car but after Cal showed up they went their separate ways. I decided to follow Cal but that turned out to be useless because Cal just went home. The interesting part was that there were more people than usual at his place. I know Sky said a lot of people were coming and going but this was like Selene was throwing a party. I could only guess what they were celebrating.

Sara picked me up on Friday night and we enjoyed a relaxing dinner. Afterwards she drove me back to my place and I invited her in. tea in the kitchen went to tea in the living room to making out in the living room. Finally we made it back to my room. I was slowly undressing her when all the sudden my thoughts went to Morgan again. I tried to get rid of them and pay attention to the task at hand but my mind kept going back over every encounter. I stopped kissing Sara.

" Is everything ok?" Sara asked.

" yeah, yeah everything is fine." I said.

" you don't look ok." She said, getting up off my bed slightly.

" I don't think I can do this, you know, I don't really know how long I'll be around."

Sara got up slightly looking slightly hurt. " I get it. Don't worry. Suppers are fun to." Sara got up and started to put her clothes on. " it's not like this may be a slightly embarrassing situation or anything." She looked around the room but not finding what ever she was looking for she walked out of the room. I grabbed my jeans, threw them on and ran after him. Sara was already by the door by the time I got down there.

" I'll call you ok Hunter." She said and walked out the door. I threw myself on the sofa and swore. What the hell was wrong with me.

Half an hour later Sky came home with a pizza so I figured I would have a piece or two while we talked. Unfortunately all sky could talk about was the one person I was trying to protect.

" I think Amyranth is going to make their move soon. I passed by again today and the place was full of cars. I'm not sure what part Morgan plays but I'm worried about her. I'm spent some time with Bree and raven when they hang out at the store. She seems to just be naïve not dark." Sky said

I nodded my head, "Morgan isn't even initiated and she hit me with witch fire. I think they are going to try and rein her powers in for themselves. I think they are going to try and kill her."

Sky looked shocked, " what are we going to do?"

" call make sure she's home. Were going to spell her the best we can. We'll also try to undo anything Cal has done to her."

As sky and I sat in the car all the lights on Morgan's home were on. We quickly did a glamour to ensure that even though the lights were on, people would see the house as if they are off. We got out of the car and started to circle the house. We place sigils in many different places and for several different reasons. We did this for a while. I wasn't even feeling the cold. I could tell Morgan was trying to watch us. She was aware of what we were doing and her reaction to this was the most telling of all. If she was truly in league with Cal she would be out here trying to get rid of us or she would not even pay attention. Instead she stayed inside scared as a rabbit. I signaled Sky and we both went back to the car. As we left Morgan's we lifted the glamour and the lights flicked back on.

On Saturday Sky and I spent most of the day cooped up and planning what we were going to do. I knew without a doubt that I would have to take Cal in for formal questioning tonight. Hopefully Selene would be there and I could get to her too. There was enough information and the council has given me the go ahead. By the time lunch came I was starving so I made Sky and I some sandwiches and then went to bed. Tonight would be a tough night and I needed all the energy I have in me.

I drove to Cal and Selene's very late at night. My hope in doing this was that there would be as few people as possible to step into the mix. I pulled into the long driveway and relised that I was in crap and in luck. Cal was outside but Morgan was with him. I would have to make sure that she stayed out of harms way. I wanted Cal, not her. I would have to keep reminding myself of that. I stopped in front of them and left my car running as I got out of the car and stared at them.

" hello, fancy meeting the both of you here. How inconvenient." I said coldly.

" why?" Cal sneered. " were you going to put sigils on my house, like you did Morgan's?"

I was caught in surprise. How would he know about the sigils. Even if Morgan was strong enough to find them she was completely untrained and wouldn't know how and Cal was too weak to be able to call up hidden sigils. Was Morgan as inexperienced as she let one. And talking about experience, what was she doing here in the middle of the night. Focus Naill, focus.

" know about that do you?" I said and shifted my gaze to Morgan. Morgan nodded confirming that it was her that found them. It wasn't possible. How could I have been so wrong. Am I wasting my time on her. " what else do you know? Like do you know what Cal wants from you? what you are to him? Do you know the truth about _anything?" _ the word anything came out as an insult.

" she knows the truth. I love her." Cal said but I knew that he meant to say I love her power.

" no," I corrected him. " the truth is you need her. You need her because she has incredible, untapped powers. You need her so you can use her power to take over the high council, and then you can start to eliminate the other clans, one by one. Because your Woodbane too, and frankly, the other clans just aren't good enough." I said in hatred.

Morgan's eyes moved to Cal, " what is he talking about? Your not a Woodbane are you?"

" he's raving," Cal said. " saying anything he can think of to hurt me." Cal put his arm around Morgan like he was trying to protect her from me. " you can forget breaking us up. She loves me, I love her"

I laughed in hilarity. Cal sounded so stupid. " what a crock, she's your lightning rod- the last surviving member of Belwicket, the destined high priestess of one of the most powerful Woodbane clans. Don't you get it? Belwicket renounced the Dark Arts! There's no way Morgan would agree to what you want." I shouted.

" how would you know what I would do?" Morgan said.

" there is no point to this," Cal said. " we're together and there's nothing you can do. so you can go back to where you came from and leave us alone."

I laughed to myself. He sounded so childish. It was also obvious that I had him backed into a corner and he was desperate to get rid of me. " oh no, I'm afraid it's much to late for that. You see, the council would never forgive me if I left Morgan in your clutches."

" what?" Morgan screeched.

" you should know about forgiveness," Cal snapped at me. " after all, the council has never quite forgiven you for killing your brother, right? You're still making up for that, aren't you? still trying to prove it wasn't your fault?"

" go to hell." I snapped at him as the anger started to overtake my body.

" Wiccan's don't believe in hell." Cal whispered like he was telling some great secret.

I started to make a move on Cal an he ducked into his car and grabbed something. He emerged and started backing away right away. I could see that it was an Athame that he had grabbed. I looked between Morgan and Cal.

" you want me?" Cal taunted, " you want me, hunter? Then come and get me."

And like that Cal turned and ran for the bushes. I had to admit he was fast. Probably as fast as me. Using my Magesight I searched the tree line for Cal but it looked as if he ran straight in. " stay here." I commanded Morgan and then took off for the bushes as well. The last thing I needed was for Morgan to run after us. I know enough about woman's best intentions and how bad it can turn out for them and everyone around them.

It took me a while to catch up with him and I tackled him to the ground in a clearing. He hit me in the face and we both got up again. I could see his hate for me while we both circled each other. It was snowing again and the moon was illuminating the clearing whenever it poked through the clouds. I knew that Cal couldn't use Magesight and I would use that to my advantage. I grabbed hold of Cal's shirt but he pushed me away from him toward the cliff. It was then that I realized there was a river behind me. I was so focused on getting Cal that I had forgotten what I was here for.

" You're bidden to come with me!" I yelled at Cal and he just smiled in a demented sort of way. The mask was gone. Morgan was no where to impress and Cal could show his true colors.

" Cal!" I could hear Morgan shout. We both turned to see Morgan run forward.

" stay back!" Cal yelled and threw out his hand. He had placed a binding spell on her. Smart but stupid at the same time. as well it showed that he cared for her a little. I used the distraction to hurl a ball of witch fire at Cal. It knocked the Athame from his hand. I leaped forward and pushed Cal over as he scrambled to get the Athame. I could her Morgan screaming something in the background but I was intent on subduing Cal and the I would deal with her. Cal had gotten the upper hand and punched me in the face and I stung. I could feel the blood gush from somewhere and the metallic taste of blood. I fought with all my strength to get Cal off of me. We both got back to our feet as Morgan did the same.

" Morgan get out of here.!" I yelled at her. " I'm a seeker, and Cal has to answer to the council."

" Don't listen to him, Morgan!" Cal retorted. " he's jealous of anything I have, and he wants to hurt me. He'll hurt you too."

" that's a lie," I spat back angrily. "Cal's Woodbane, Morgan, but unlike Maeve, he hasn't renounced the dark side. Please just get out of here."

Cal then turned to Morgan and started to weave an spell on her. This is what he must be doing to control her all the time. I tried to break his concentration and get her away but it was too late. Cal and I had already started to fight again. I would have to deal with Morgan later. For now she would just have to stay to the sidelines. I moved forward and hit Cal in the stomach and he doubled over. On my second punch I missed and Cal kicked me to the ground. We rolled around for a while and I finally got on top of him. I held him down as I pulled the Braigh from my pocket. I hated using it but in this situation it was a must. Cal kept calling for Morgan but my attention was at the task at hand.

"Your through," I said as I pulled Cal's wrists tight in the Braigh. "I've got you." all of the sudden there was a flash of pain at my neck and I screamed in pain, dropping the Braigh at I put my hands to my neck where I found blood. Cal kicked me as hard as he could and I stumbled backwards. It was at that moment when I relised how close I was to the edge of the cliff and as I cried out it was too late for anyone to help me. I was a goner.

AN: ok so there it is. I'll get the next chapter ASAP.


	2. burned in more ways than one

AN- ok so I see that a few people liked my story

AN- ok so I see that a few people liked my story. A few of you added it to their watch list. Thank you to Nicole Star and Spazzysassyangel for reviewing. Again I don't own anything from sweep and I'm doing this for my own enjoyment and not to make money and I have used some of Cate's writing. I'm going to get to the story now because I know that my chapters are long and I need to get them done ASAP. Thanks, read and review.

Hunter's View…..chapter 2 ….Burned on more than one level.

The moment I hit the water it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest it was so cold. It took all my energy to try and get to the top of the water. I knew that my only chance at survival was to hold on to something but the water was running so fast that my hands couldn't grab hold of anything. I was loosing energy fast because of the wound on my neck and the exertion of the fight with Cal. How could I have been so stupid to forget about Morgan standing there. Everything was happening in slow motion. Was I dieing? Was this it? I forced my mind to focus on the current situation. Everything else would have to wait. The water finally slowed at what looked like a bay. I used every last effort that I had to get as close to the edge as I could. Magically I was useless. With the last bit of consciousness I had left I pulled myself up onto a bank. I was so cold and didn't know how I would live through this. I left my life in the Goddess' hands and I thought of my family. They everything went black.

I woke to the sound of my name being called. It was still dark out and ice had built up on my face. It could have been minutes or hours for all I knew. Surprisingly nothing felt cold anymore and there was no pain. Was this my Summerland? Could I now get up and walk. I tried to stand but nothing seemed to work. My mind kept telling my legs to move but they wouldn't listen. There was the voice again calling my name but it sounded like I was hearing everything through a pillow over my head. I was sure that after my death my family would be waiting to welcome me. Or at least my brother but this was really different. The voice called my name again and I relised that it was Sky and she was getting closer. I wasn't dead. I was very much alive and I had never been happier in my life.

" I'm here!" I yelled as loud as I could, which wasn't that loud. " I'm here." I tried again but the attempt was as bad as the last. I finally gave up and tried to summon all the magical power left in me. Sky, By the water

For a long while it was silent. I thought that she had left but then loud footsteps came running toward me and the next thing I knew Sky was over me and holding my head while putting her hand on my neck

" Oh, Goddess Hunter. Hunter stay with me." Sky started screaming.

I closed my eyes again because he heat felt so good. I could feel he put her coat around me but that just started my shivering again. I gave myself up to darkness again.

When I woke up again Sky was dragging me upright as much as possible. The pain was almost unbearable. There was nothing I could do to help her, but I still tried to hold my own weight. Sky's breathing was labored and she didn't speak to me as she paid full attention to getting where we were going. Every step was agonizing on the uneven forest ground but eventually we reached what looked like a dirt road. Sky put me down on the road.

"I'll be right back. I'll go get the car." She said and then went running in the other direction.

I was fully uncomfortable. My clothes had frozen to me and Sky's coat didn't fit. On my neck I could still feel the wound from where the Athame hit me. How did I let this happen. Everything that I thought was not true. I let my guard down and almost ended up dead for it. I was wrong about Morgan. Or maybe I was too late. Either way I would have to bring her into the council with Cal and Selene. I could see the head lights of Sky's car and then she got out and helped me into the passenger seat. The warmth from the dashboard hurt. It was making all the nerve endings in my body start working again and they were feeling the pain that I had blocked out for so long. Sky sped of and I passed out again.

I awoke next in my own bed. Every blanket that we owned was on me and I finally felt warm. The cut on my neck was only loosely bandaged and I could hear Sky talking loudly. Healing had never really been Sky's thing but at this point I felt out of the woods. Literally and figuratively. After a while I heard Sky come up the stairs and she carried another blanket into the room.

" your awake, that's good." Sky said as she sat beside my bed. " what happened to you tonight!" she yelled at me.

I smiled to myself. It was typical of Sky to ream me out after all worry had passes. I could see that my smile was just making her mad though. " it's too long a story right now. Please, no more blankets, I'm already too hot."

" no you idiot. It's for me." Sky laughed. " Alice will be here soon. I just called her for help."

We both enjoyed a comfortable silence with me drifting in and out of sleep and Sky checking up on me once in a while. Suddenly Sky sat up and said " Alice is here" and left the room.

I was weaker than I thought because I didn't even get the smallest hint of another witch being here.

Sky and Alice came into the room and Alice rushed over in fear and started to check me over. Alice always was motherly to me. It was nice that she fretted over me and it was nice to have her here now. She pulled the bandage away and looked at the cut.

" Sky can you go get a bowl of hot water and a cup of some and I need towels and bandages." Alice said and Sky complied. Alice took a salve out of her bag and it smelled awful but it was in my experience that the ones that smelled the worse, worked the best.

" what's happened Hunter? Is anyone else in danger?" Alice asked with concern in her face. I knew she was worried about Morgan but I could put her mind at ease in that one. Morgan was defiantly not what any of us thought she was.

Sky came back into the room before I started talking and I figured they should both know what happened. Alice set to work at placing healing spells on me. " I went to Cal's to question him and bring him to the council. When I pulled up Morgan and Cal were both on the walk. I stared talking with Cal and he ran off. I suppose he didn't want Morgan to hear what was being said. It didn't matter she didn't stay put. Cal and I were fighting and I was trying to get the Braigh on him. Finally I got it there but as I stood up Morgan threw a Athame at me." I paused and took in their faces. Sky didn't look surprised but Alice was obviously shocked. She had stopped working on me.

" Not Morgan," she gasped. " are you sure?"

I nodded my head yes. " then Cal kicked me and I fell into the river. After that things are really fuzzy."

" so it must have been you that sent m the message to come find you. I was wondering because the message was so different but strong." Sky said.

" I highly doubt that it was me. It took everything just to swim." I said.

Alice finished bandaging me up. "well let's thank the Goddess for whoever did." For now I want you to dink as much of this tea as you can. Reapply the salve when the wound feels dry and get some sleep." Alice said with a light in her eye.

Alice and sky then left the room so I could get some much needed rest.

_I stood in the woods watching as another form of myself fought with Cal. Everything was slowed down. I could see Morgan laying in the snow. She looked so scared. I could see her working hard to break through the binding spell. I could see her slowly get back up and stare at what was going on. I could see her mind register what I was doing to Cal and then I could see her grab the Athame. All the sudden things sped up to a hyper speed. The Athame hitting me, Cal kicking me and my body falling over the edge. I could see the surprise on Morgan's face. I could see the darken figure of Cal get up and walk to Morgan, hugging her. When they turned so I could see Cal's face I was shocked to find it was not Cal's but my own. Morgan said something, " again, you killed your brother."_

I woke up with a start. What the hell was that. It had been a long while since I had nightmares. It must be Cal bringing up my brother all the time in our conversations.

The daylight was steaming in my bedroom window and it was nice. I send what little senses I have left into the house and I come back empty. There was no one home. I slowly got myself out of the bed and made it to the washroom. After reliving myself I took a look at my face in the mirror. I was shocked to see the face staring back at me. There were bruises and cuts on my face and I was pale as a ghost. The gash on my neck was disgusting and I knew that I would have a scar there for a long time. at least it would make me seem mysterious. Girls would probably find it hot.

" Hunter I'm home." Sky yells from down stairs. " don't come down, I'll come up."

As I make my way back to my room I hear Sky bound up the stairs. She sees me and helps me to her room with her freezing hands. She get's m e under the blanket.

" Sky, those hands are colder than the water." I laugh.

" I've been outside all morning. I went to the woods by Cal's house. Morgan was there." Sky said and I looked at her expectantly. " she looked perfectly happy with herself. She said she didn't know what happened. I could kill her for what she did to you."

" Sky," I said, " stay away from her. She's dangerous and unpredictable. The council will deal with the both of them. For now we wait."

Sky nodded her head in understanding but I knew that if she had half a chance she would attack Morgan.

" Did you get my car?" I asked

" No, it was gone. Look, you get to sleep and I'll cook something." Sky said as she go up and left the room.

I woke up on Monday feeling only a little better. I look to my side and Alice is sitting there. I try to get up out of bed without waking her but I was unable to complete the task in my current state.

Alice looked at me with her caring eyes, " need help?"

I nodded and she helped me out of the bed and to he washroom which I thankfully could manage on my own. Once back in bed Alice checked my neck and reapplied the salve.

" Sky wanted you to know that she had work but she would be home soon. And I've got to go back to the store soon." Alice passed and seemed to think about something for a while, " Hunter, I can't believe that Morgan did this all on her own. Is it possible that she's being controlled? The council can't take her to task if she's not doing this on her own."

I put my hand on Alice's, " Cal had to put binding spell on her to keep her away. I think they still are using simple methods of control and she's acting of her own free will." I said bitterly.

Alice whipped away a tear and got up. She didn't say a word as she left.

I woke up later in the evening and Sky was in the same spot as Alice had been. I suddenly felt like I was back years ago when I had been near death, like this. I rolled on my side to look a Sky.

" Hey, your awake." She said. " Alice says your in the clear and you should be getting your strength back soon."

" I can't wait to get up and out of this bed." I said

Sky's eyes filled with tears, "don't ever do this again. You scared me. I can't loose you. Hunter I want you to quit this and come home and get a regular job."

"I can't quit this." I said. "I've worked to hard for this. We've worked to hard to just give up now."

Sky looked at me again with her eyes full of tears.

"we've survived worse Sky, well survive this." I said and Sky broke down completely. I hugged her as best as I could.

On Tuesday I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I could feel Sky moving around the kitchen which excited me because I finally was getting my powers stronger. I got up out of bed and changed my clothes. I was starting to really stink but food would be first. I made my way downstairs and Sky was setting the table with bacon, Bangers, and Mash ( Bangers and Mash are sausages and potatoes.) everything looked great.

" Your looking better," Sky said. "here eat. I've got to get to work."

"Thanks," I said and I grabbed her hand as she walked by and gave it a little squeeze, "for everything."

Sky's eyes filled with unshed tears again as she nodded her head and then turned to go upstairs.

A few hours latter I tossed my Book of Shadows onto my bed. I was out of things to do. I already called Kennet in England and took a shower. I read a bunch of books and wrote in my BOS. Now I found myself hoping for Sky to come home so I could have someone to talk to. Looking at the clock I relised that it was almost the time when Cal and Morgan get off school. Grabbing my coat I took off out the door. Before I knew it I had walked all the way to Morgan's home. I hid in the background so that no one would see me and waited for Morgan to get home.

It's already struck me as odd that I'm waiting in the freezing cold for a girl that tried to kill me. If I had any sense at all, I would pack up and leave and have someone else take over. But as I saw Cal's gold truck pull around the corner I knew why I wasn't leaving. And it had nothing to do with Morgan.

I figured there was no chance of hiding from Cal so I started walking in the opposite direction. It was going to be a long walk home but at least I was no longer board. No, now I had a renewed ambition to finish what I started.

The next day was a holiday so everything was closed. They called it thanks giving and everyone celebrated it. Sky and I decided it would be a perfect day to give thanks to the Goddess. It wasn't lost on me how many time Sky said that like she was about to cry. The Goddess kept me alive. Ever since the other night when Sky started crying, things have been different around here. She's forbidden me from going anywhere but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

As I clime the small snow covered hill behind Morgan's I place concealment spells around me. My power feels amazing to me. I would go insane if I ever had to lose it for an extended length of time. it felt like hours until I saw movement from Morgan's house. Slowly Morgan came into the back yard and drew a small circle by a tree. It was something I could see myself doing and suddenly I had a sense of longing to by Morgan's side. It was ridicules because I know that, given another chance, she would do me in.

Morgan laid out her offering and I could see her begin to meditate. Power was coming off of her in waves. I began to notice Morgan looking through the yard and woods. She could tell I was here. Even at my weakest I was still a great witch but she could still feel me here. As her eyes began to scan the area where I was, I choose to run. The embankment in the woods was steep and I slipped. Narrowly missing a tree, I got up and stared to run towards home. I promised myself that I wouldn't do this again, that this time was too close of a call.

By the time I got home I was exhausted, wet and tired. Sky was standing by the fire place when I got back.

" what the heck Hunter. Where were you?" Sky yelled as Alice and David came out of the kitchen.

"I was out for a walk." I said

"You must be stupider than I thought. Come on. Supper is almost ready."

Hours later David, Alice, Sky and I sat around my worn kitchen table. Alice had made a traditional American thanksgiving dinner which was like everything else, big and far to good to be good for you. it was nice to feel like I had a family night. These were few and far between and I started to think about Alwyn and how much she would have loved the concept of tonight. She always approached everything with a child's enthusiasm even after everything she has been though.

"Earth to Hunter." Sky said.

I looked up to see everyone looking at me. "sorry, just thinking."

Sky looked back at Alice, " I think our best option is to find out what she's really up to. If she's as unknowing in this as you say then some scare tactics so really help."

Alice looked concerned, "there's got to be a better way. Morgan's just lost. What if we get her away from Cal?"

I tried to get a hold of what they were talking about. "if can get her to Practical Magic, without Cal, we may be able to help her. If we hit her with everything we have then eventually she'll come to the store. From there you need to call us and we'll try to talk to her."

David was nodding his head but Alice still seemed scared. After working out a few more details we agreed that we would start tomorrow. slowly Alice and David would get Morgan to open up to them and then we would all approach her.

On the drive to Practical Magic the next day Sky and I talked at great length on how we would approach Morgan. It was obvious that the immediate danger was to me so Sky would be the one to approach her. If the council needed to step in, I would draw on their power to bind her and bring her forward for questioning.

After Alice and David left I called my sister. And was surprised at how much I was missing. She was showing signs of being a strong witch but was really scared of it. She has a boyfriend and is excelling in her regular school classes. I missed her a lot and I couldn't wait to be done here so I could be with her. Help her through the teen years. She was the only blood I had left and I was spending way too much time away.

After he spell was cast, I felt absolutely drained as if it was my first time weaving a spell. David helped me into the office as Alice and Sky went to her apartment to put some of the stuff away. We both sat in silence until we heard a noise at the front door. At first I thought it was just a passer by but hen we heard a firm kick to the door.

"I'll be right back." David said as he got up and left the back room.

I could here David talking to someone up front and when David pushed aside the curtain again I was beyond surprise and I couldn't hide the emotion on my face. Morgan screamed and placed her hands over her mouth like it would stop the sound from coming out. I looked over to David just as Morgan did. It was like a play of Farces.

"Morgan, you've met Hunter, haven't you? Hunter Niall, this is Morgan Rowlands. Maybe you two should shake hands." David said.

I was expecting this, not so soon but I knew it would happen. It didn't stop the fact that at this moment I was petrified.

"You're not dead," Morgan said as she sunk into the metal chair across from me. She looked me over and I figured she was looking for her handy work so I hooked my finger in my scarf and showed her the gash on my neck. "I don't understand." She said as David poured tea.

"You understand parts of it," David told her. He took the other chair and sat down, "but you haven't quite got the big picture.

Morgan looked between us like she was trying to decide if she should run and hide or stay and fight.

"Your wondering what's going on," David massively understated.

"I'm afraid," Morgan admitted in a shaking voice. "I don't know what to believe."

She was just a scared child. A child to witchcraft at least. In the other sense she was defiantly and appealing woman.

"I thought Hunter was dead. And … I thought I could trust you. everything is upsetting me. I don't know who I am or what I'm doing." Morgan said in a rush.

"I'm sorry, Morgan," David said. "I know this is very hard for you. I wish it could be easier, but this is the path you're on, and you have to walk it. My path was much easier."

I thought to myself that it was only Morgan making her path harder but I knew that was being unfair. I wasn't helping any.

"Why aren't you dead?" Morgan blurted out to me.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said angrily, "Luckily my cousin Sky is an athletic girl. She found me and pulled me out of the river."

"I never meant to- hurt you that badly," Morgan said. "I just wanted to stop what you were doing. You were killing Cal!"

"I was doing my job. I was fighting in self-defense. There was no way Cal would go to the council without my putting a braigh on him." I yelled back.

"You were killing him."

"He was trying to kill me. And then you tried to kill me!" and almost succeeded, I thought.

"Hold it." David said with his hand up. "This is going nowhere. You two are both afraid, and being afraid makes you angry, and being angry makes you lash out."

Not likely. There was no way I was afraid of her.

"Thank you, Dr.Laura," Morgan said in a snippy voice that I had often heard from my sister when I said something she didn't want to hear.

"I'm not afraid of her." I replied

"Yes, you are," David said, looking at me. "You're afraid of her potential, of her possible alliances, of her power and the lack of knowledge she has concerning that power. She threw an Athame into your neck, and you don't know if she'd do it again."

David turned to Morgan, "And you're afraid that Hunter knows something you don't, that he might hurt you or someone you love, that he might be telling the truth."

It was scary how right David was. For a quiet guy he sure knew when to speak and when to stay quiet.

"Well you're both right." David said taking a sip of his tea. "You both have valid reasons to fear each other. But you need to get past it. I believe things are going to be very tough around here very soon, and you two need to be united to face them."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"What would it take for you to trust Hunter? To trust me?" David asked.

Wait a second what about me. What if I have no trust in her.

"Everything I know- almost everything- seems to be second hand knowledge. People tell me things. I ask questions, and people answer or don't answer. I've read different books that tell me things about Wicca, about Woodbanes, about magic."

David looked thoughtful. "what would you trust?"

"I trust m. Most of the time." Morgan said truthfully.

"Okay. So you need first hand information. Well, how do you suggest getting it?" David asked and Morgan was silent for a moment.

Morgan stood up and walked around the table toward me. I took a defensive stance. Prepared for what ever she would do. I was sure that David would do what he had to, to keep both of us safe from harm. She reached her hand toward me to touch me. As she was about to touch my skin blue sparks erupted between her hand and my face. I jumped. I had the same feeling I had when I saw her with Cal and she brushed past me. Finally she placed her fingers on my skin. She closed he eyes and then I had the most mind blowing sensation. This untrained witch was connecting with my mind. It was impossible. But I was learning that very few things were not possible for this girl. Slowly I began to let her in. I didn't want her to connect completely because of the fear that she would have total control and she could hurt me in so man ways. Worse than was she already did.

From what she would let me see I saw how much she really knew of her past. She could see my real name. She made the connection that Giomanach means Hunter in English. Not surprisingly she confirmed for herself that I was really a member of the high council and I was really telling the truth about why I was here. She was shaken by that information but kept contact. I took my time reading Morgan. About her motives and I was happy to see that there was nothing to deal with anything Amyranth in those motives. I saw her and Cal together and I wondered if they had made love and like tuning a page she let me know she hadn't. for some reason I was extremely relived. We needed to control this connection. If we continued to shift around like this we would never get anywhere. I concentrated on one thing, one place where we could both go. To my surprise I found myself in the field behind my first home. It was like I always remembered it being. Just the way it was when I would play for hours as a child. The only difference was that I was a fully grown witch now and Morgan was with me. I wasn't embarrassed she was here, wasn't afraid. I felt comfort with her here. Morgan looked to me and she saw my childhood. Growing up with Sky and her sisters. She saw my pain and anger over my parents leaving and then my determination to see what happened to them. She saw my trial in my brothers death and I felt her relive that I had been found innocent. It this she knew I hadn't lied but Cal had. I pushed forward to her. I felt how shocked she was to finding out she was a witch. Where I always knew what I was and would be she lived in the dark for 16 years. Bitterness filled me when I saw the growing love she had for Cal. Cal had shown Morgan his Seomar Morgan found it incredibly uncomfortable. Was she just claustrophobic or was Cal practicing really strong magic. The girl I saw Morgan's sister and I could feel her fear over the relationship between Mary K and another boy. I understood the feeling. She was really telling the truth that what happened to my was more Cal's fault than here want to hurt me.

It was time to go and we both stood. I could feel her pull away and I felt slightly empty without her presence there. David helped Morgan sit down and I tried to control my emotions, connecting minds was hard on all involved.

"That was interesting," said David, breaking the silence. "Morgan I didn't know you knew how to join with Hunter's mind, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. What did you learn?"

Morgan cleared her throat, "I saw that Hunter wasn't- bad or anything."

I continued to look at David in shock. "She ought not be able to do that," I said in a low voice. "Only witches with years of training- she got right inside my mind-" Nothing made sense right now.

David patted my hand, "I know" he said like I was being silly.

Morgan leaned toward me and for a second I thought she was going to join with me again. "Well, if you're not evil why have you and Sky been stalking me? I saw you two in my yard a week ago. You left sigils all over the place. What were they for?" she asked.

It was impossible that she found them herself. "They're protection spells," I said as a cold gust of air came in from the back door and I already knew that it was Sky.

"You!" Sky snapped at Morgan and then looked me over. "What is she doing here?" Sky asked David.

"Just visiting," David smiled.

"You shouldn't be here," Sky snarled. "You almost killed him!" I could feel Sky becoming protective of me and more angry at Morgan.

"You made me think I had killed him!" Morgan yelled back at Sky. "You knew what had happened, you knew he was alive, yet you let me think he was dead. I've been sick about it."

"Not sick enough." Sky retorted

"What were you doing at my house yesterday? Why were you spying on me." Morgan asked.

Shit I was caught, I thought

"Spying? Don't flatter yourself, I've had more important things to do." Sky said, flinging her back pack onto the floor.

"Lier! I saw you yesterday." Morgan accused

"No that was me," I put in and when they both looked at me I shrugged. "keeping tabs."

"How dare you-" Morgan began but Sky interrupted her.

"of course he's keeping tabs on you! He's on the council, and you tried to kill him! If another witch hadn't seen what you'd done and sent me a message to go get Hunter, he would have died!" Sky yelled.

Morgan leapt to her feet. "What other witch? I was the one who sent you the message that night! I was the one who told you to go get him! And I called 911, too!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you couldn't have sent that message. You're nowhere near strong enough." Sky said with disdain.

"Oh, yes, she is," I said and then leaned over so that my chin was in my hands. "She just flushed out my brain. I have no secrets anymore."

Sky looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. She knew that I had never allowed anyone to do a tath meanma with me since it was done for my trial. I tried not to make eye contact with her so I took a sip of my tea.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"She did a tath meanma," I replied.

Sky was taken aback. "But she can't do that." Sky screeched in disbelief and stared Morgan down. Morgan finally sat down again.

"You're Athar, Athar means Sky. Cousin Athar." Morgan said mechanically.

Everyone was silent for a bit. I figured I'd help everyone out by adding my two cents. "She's not in league with Cal and Selene."

"Cal and Selene aren't in league with Cal and Selene, either!" Morgan yelled angrily. "For your info, Cal and I have done …tath menama-" Morgan struggled

"Meanma," I helped her but only seemed to anger her more.

"Whatever," she snapped. "and he wasn't evil, either!"

"Did he lead it or did you?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and then replied, "He Did."

"Did you go as deep as with me?" I pressured. "Did you see childhood and future, wake and sleep?"

"I'm not sure," Morgan replied like she was overwhelmed.

"You need to be sure." David told her.

I didn't want to back Morgan into a corner again. She reacted impulsively and erratically. I saw something cross across her eyes and I realized that we may have her as an ally.

"I heard Bree and Raven talking about how you were teaching them about the dark side." Morgan accused like she was talking about star wars.

"Of course I was, so the could recognize it and fight it!" Sky paused. "It seems someone should have been teaching you the same thing!"

Morgan stood. We lost her. "Thanks for the tea," she told David. "I'm glad your not dead." Then Morgan left out the back door.

"What a bitch." Sky said. She sat down in the seat that Morgan vacated.

"She's just really scared. And really unguided." I told Sky. She looked me like she was just realizing I was still here.

"Are you crazy Hunter. Did you damage your brain or something." Sky gaped at me. "You let her into your mind. Did you even try to protect yourself?"

"Morgan's not like you think she is. And we can't push her too far because she'll just run." I said.

"She didn't even apologize for trying to kill you." Sky yelled.

We both were silent for a long while and David excused himself to go to the front.

"Look, lets get home. I need you to drop me at work anyway." Sky said.

Sky slammed the door of her car after getting out. She hadn't spoken to me the whole ride. Now I had 5 hours to kill before she was home. There wasn't really anything to do right now and the prospect of going and sitting outside Cal's house didn't seem all that exciting. By some strange pull, I found myself driving towards Morgan's home. It wouldn't hurt to see if she was ok. By showing her I care she may be more open to trusting me. And that was what I kept telling myself was the only reason I was going. It was all council business.

I parked outside her quiet home. I could see a few lights on and I figured it wouldn't hurt to see if my Sigils were still protecting the house. As I was walking up to the house I saw Morgan's light go out. Quickly I walked toward the side of the house to check the window sill there. Suddenly the door opened and closed and I could hear Morgan walking toward me. I pushed myself up against the house and tried to stay in the shadows. She walked right up to me and stared right a me with her hand on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

I was taken aback. "Can you see in the dark?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Can't every witch?" She asked like it was the ability to breath or talk.

"No, not every witch has magesight. No uninitiated witch does," I said stepping away from the house and dusting myself off. "And not even every full-blood witch has it. It does seem to run strongly in Woodbanes."

"Then you must have it since you're half Woodbane." Morgan said like she was insulting me.

"Yes, I do." I said. "in me it developed when I was about fifteen. I thought it had to do with puberty, like getting a beard." But the sad part was that I still had trouble growing a beard. No trouble with anything else. Just the beard.

"What are you doing here," She demanded of me.

"Redrawing the protection sigils on your house," I said nonchalantly. "I see Cal laid his own on top of them."

"He was protecting me from you. Who are you protecting me from?" She asked.

I grinned, "Him."

"Your not going to try to bind him again, are you?" Morgan asked and I thought I wanted to bind Cal again as much as I wanted another Athame in my neck.

Morgan continues, "To put the braigh on him? Because you know I won't let you hurt him."

"No fear, I'm not trying that again," I said touching my neck. "I'm just watching- for now, anyway. Until I get proof of what he's up to. Which I will."

"This is great," Morgan said in disgust. "I'm tired of both of you. why don't you two leave me out of whatever big picture you're playing out."

"I wish I could, Morgan, but I'm afraid you're part of the big picture, whether you want to be or not."

"But why?" She asked like a small child.

"Because of who you are, Meave was from Belwicket." I said not even sure if she truly understood how special that made her.

"So?" Morgan replied. She started to rub her arms an I relised it was really cold outside. Being a seeker I never really noticed these things because I was always outside.

"Belwicket was destroyed by a dark wave, people said, right?"

"Yes, In Maeve's book of shadows, she said a dark wave came and wiped out her coven. It killed people and destroyed buildings. My dad went to look at the town. He said there's hardly anything left." Morgan said. She had been hurt just as much or maybe even more than I had by this thing. I could no longer believe that Morgan had a conscious part in Cal and Selene's plan. But it was without a doubt that she played some part in it.

"There isn't," I told her. "I've been there. The thing is, Belwicket wasn't the only coven destroyed by this so-called dark wave. I've found evidence of at least eight others, in Scotland, England, Ireland, and Wales. And those are only the ones where it was obvious. This- force, whatever it is,- could be responsible for much more damage, on a smaller scale."

"But what is it?" Morgan whispered, afraid to know the answer.

"I don't know," I said. I had grabbed a hold of a small branch to fidget with and it snapped in two with my anger over the fact that I couldn't figure the dark wave out.

"I've been studying it for two years now, and I still don't know what the hell I'm dealing with. an evil force of some kind. It destroyed my parents' coven and made my parents go into hiding. I haven't seen them in almost eleven years."

"Are they still alive?" Morgan asked in a voice that was more caring than I had ever heard it.

"I don't know. No one knows." I shrugged. I felt like I was telling her I believed in Santa Claus. There was only a slim chance they were alive. "They went into hiding to protect me, my brother, my sister. No one's seen them since." Some how I knew Morgan understood my pain and loss.

""My birth parents went into hiding, here in America, but they were killed two years later."

"I know. I'm sorry. But they're not the only ones who have died. I've counted over a hundred and forty-five deaths in the eight covens I know about." I told her.

"and no one knows what it is?" Morgan asked but it sounded more of a statement.

"Not yet but I'll find out. I'll chase it till I know." I said

We stood around in silence for a moment.

"What happened with linden?" She asked out of the blue.

There reasons I didn't want people going into my mind. I hated the questions. I hated the accusation I saw in many people's eyes.

"He was also trying to solve the mystery of our parents' disappearance." I explained. "But he called up a force from the other side, and it killed him."

"I don't understand," A breeze came through the yard and chilled the two of us.

"You know, a dark spirit, an evil force. I'm guessing the dark wave is either and incredibly powerful force like that or a group pf many of them, banded together."

"You mean, like a dead person?" Morgan squeaked. "A ghost?"

"No. Something that's never been alive."

Morgan shivered again and wrapped her arms around herself. We were both silent as she looked at me and took me in. suddenly she took a step back like she had changed her mind. I felt her closing herself off to me.

"What will you do with this dark force when you find it?" she asked.

"I won't be able to do anything to it," I sighed. "What I hope to do is to stop the people who keep calling it into existence."

We were silent again. I stared at her. She was so frustrated it was cute. I stared at her mouth and he perfect lips. I must have been crazy. This was my step brother's girlfriend. This was the girl who tried to kill me.

"and then maybe then people who have been hurt by this, like you, like me … will be able to get on with our lives." I said quietly.

We stood staring at each other. Then as if someone else was moving me I placed my hand on her chin. Slowly I tipped her face up toward mine. I was going to kiss her. Of that I was sure. Feelings coursed through me and most of them I couldn't understand. I couldn't stop myself. This was insane. Morgan was my job and nothing more. This need to protect her was only because I worried for all witches who had a lot of power and little training. Morgan looked at me like a deer in the headlights. Neither of us could pull away. Faintly I could hear a car pulling in to the drive. It was like everything outside of us was muffled and all that mattered was this.

Morgan quickly came to her senses and stepped back while pushing against me.

"Stop that!"

"I didn't mean to," I said lamely. It was the truth.

Behind us the car door opened and slammed shut and then opened again. A female voice said something in alarm and then the car door slammed shut again. Morgan took off toward the car and I decided to follow. In the car I could see that two people were fighting and the big brother instinct in me kicked into high gear. Morgan yanked open the door and her sister fell out of the car with half her body still in. I reached down and helped Mary k up. She was crying and her jacket was ripped.

"Morgan" she barely got out.

Morgan leaned into the car and said something that I couldn't make out. I could only imagine what she had to say to this bastard.

"Stay out of it," I heard him say. "Mary K. come back we need to talk!" he yelled. There was more talking and I knew that Morgan was treating this guy. Even though it was wrong, he deserved it and it was what I would do. Finally Morgan pulled out of the car and slammed the door. Mary K was shaking beside me. As Morgan turned around Mary K looked up at me.

"I know you," she said.

"I'm Hunter."

The boy screeched his wheels and pulled away.

"Come on, Mary K." Morgan took her by the arm and went toward the house. She didn't once look back at me.

"I'll see you later, Morgan," I said to her back. I was left alone to process what was going on, on my own.

I went back to Sky's car and started the engine but didn't drive away for a while. There was so much that just happened. I couldn't seem to process anything. If it would have been Alwyn in that car, I would have strangled him. I understood Morgan's reaction. All the sudden I've gone from hating and fearing her to being apathetic. And it wasn't only that. Now I was thinking about her in ways that I shouldn't. I nearly kissed her. I decided that I would call Kennet when I got home. If anything he would get me back in the right direction. Back on the right path which was binding Cal and Selene and then getting my ass back to England.

Sunday I was on the couch, in front of the fire place, writing in my book of shadows. Everything about today felt off. I tried to meditate but it didn't help. It was something in the air and I was smart enough to know that it wasn't a coincidence. The frond door swung open and hit the wall. Sky stood standing there as I looked up.

"well hello," I said.

"We have to get to Cal and Selene." She said in a rush as she came into the house.

I sat up a little and put my BOS aside.

"Morgan has nothing to do with what's going on. But they are going to try and hurt her. We need to stop them." Sky rushed as she threw open the hall closet.

"I don't understand. Sky what's going on." I asked, standing now.

"Hunter you have all the evidence against Selene. Now we have to stop her." Sky said

"It doesn't make sense. Sky stop and tell me what happened," I grabbed her by the arm.

"Not much just made sense……"Sky started to say but the door flung open again.

Bree stomped into the room but Robbie stood at the door like he was questioning weather it was worth it to knock.

"What the hell is going on with Morgan?" Bree asked me. She stared me down.

In Wicca there were no coincidences so something must be up with two women charging into my house without warning and talking about Morgan.

"What happened?" I asked.

Robbie spoke up, "we were going back home and Morgan charged into her car and sped off. She looked rushed."

We were silent for another moment. Where was Morgan going? She wouldn't be that stupid. Almost as if she knew I was thinking about her I could hear Morgan's voice in my head. It was a brief contact but she seemed panicked and in trouble. I looked up and could see that Sky and Bree had heard the same thing.

"Cal, he's probably taking her to Selene," sky said. Bree turned tail and ran to her car with Robbie behind her.

I ran to my room to grab my tools. I had no Idea what I would need to deal with but I couldn't waste any time. Sky was in the car waiting for me I got out of the house. I could already feel power coursing through me. We drove the whole way in silence. I knew that Sky would be there for me if I needed her but I needed to do this myself. I only hoped that Morgan wasn't hurt. When we came toward the house I could see the smoke billowing into the sky. I could feel the car pick up speed. As Sky pulled the car into the back yard I could see Robbie and Bree. The were holding Morgan up. My breath cached. I was too late.

AN ok so another chapter done. Thank you everyone else for reviewing between when I started and now. I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it will go faster.


End file.
